1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic clip employing a connective substrate linking two or more magnetic components to provide a unique and intuitive money clipping utility.
2. Background
Magnetic money clips are used to keep paper money organized within a magnetic vise-like mechanism, offering a greater carrying capacity than that of a stiff and unforgiving metal money clip. Conventional money clips are generally comprised of one or more bulky leather substrates sized substantially smaller than the banknotes it is designed to hold. Magnetic components are placed at opposing ends of the substrate(s). The substrate is then folded at its center to create a vise-like clipping mechanism thereby doubling the device's profile. Small bulky magnetic money clips are awkward to handle and do not fit well in tight pockets. Current magnetic money clip assemblies fail to provide the user with an inexpensive, thin, soft, pliable, low-profile, easy-to-grab, and forgiving means of keeping paper money organized on-the-go.